


Lend Your Love To Me Awhile

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Work, Switching, Top Jared, Top Jensen Ackles, Urban Fantasy, hooker!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Businessman!Jensen orders an in-room massage-plus. Jared is everything he could have hoped for and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend Your Love To Me Awhile

Jensen answered the knock at his door expecting to see a hot guy, but he was left a little tongue tied by what he found when he looked up. It wasn't often that Jensen met anyone who made him feel small, but the broad-shouldered giant in front of him did exactly that. The tall man had a portable massage table slung effortlessly over one shoulder and held out a massive hand for Jensen to shake.

"Mister Ackles? I'm Jared from Magic Fingers."

"Of course. Come in. And please, call me Jensen." He felt his excitement increase when the masseur gave him a bright smile and flashed a set of extremely lickable dimples. Jensen directed Jared to set up in the main area of the large hotel suite just in front of the bank of windows that overlooked the harbour.

Watching Jared's muscles dancing under his tight shirt as he unfolded and set up the massage table, Jensen was extremely impressed. "Sensual massage by the man of your dreams" was what the ad had promised and the gorgeous man currently draping sheets over a padded table near the window was certainly Jensen's dreams made flesh. If Jensen had had to describe his fantasy man to a sketch artist, Jared was what he'd have come up with. He had wide shoulders that tapered down to a narrow waist reminiscent of the boys on the swim team Jensen had jerked off thinking about while he dated a string of cheerleaders in High School. Biceps that stretched the shirt's sleeves to their limits and huge hands with long, elegant fingers drew Jensen's approving eye. Jared was so tall but effortlessly comfortable with his height; no lanky awkwardness was present in his movements. And his face, all narrow lines and cheekbones, with an adorable mole next to his nose that Jensen wanted to lick. Jensen wondered where else Jared might have moles he could discover.

Jared looked so perfectly respectable in his khakis and tight polo shirt with the company name embroidered above his left pec, and his friendly smile and floppy hair screamed boy-next-door rather than sex worker. It made it all the more naughty how not-respectable the whole situation was about to get.

Jared must have felt Jensen's eyes on him because he turned to give Jensen an appraising look. He seemed just as pleased to see Jensen as Jensen had been to see him. Jensen supposed the appreciative glances were part of the job for Jared, but he'd gotten a sense of real attraction from the guy, and Jensen was rarely wrong about these things. Being a closeted gay CEO of a Multinational Company headquartered in Texas, Jensen couldn't afford to have a malfunctioning gaydar.

Jared flashed his killer dimples at Jensen again.

"Why don't you change into undress and slip on a robe while I finish up?"

Jensen didn't really want to miss a minute of Jared bending and stretching across the table but eventually decided it was a lot less creepy if he stopped staring and did what the tall man asked. Before he left the room, Jensen directed Jared's attention to the envelope on the desk containing a stack of bills sufficient for the full-service package. Jared acknowledged the envelope with a sly wink of one hazel eye and, thanks to one of the room's many mirrors, as Jensen walked away he caught the man secretly checking out his ass. He preened a little; not wrong this time either.

Jensen undressed in the bathroom and slipped the plush robe around his naked form, performed a pit check, and swished another dose of mouthwash. When he walked back into the main section of the room, Jensen found the lights dimmed and soft music coming from the room's stereo. 

Jared gestured to the city lights reflected in the water far below them. "I thought I'd leave the drapes open to enjoy the view, unless you'd prefer them closed."

"The view is perfect," Jensen replied, eyes locked on Jared, who ducked his head shyly at the obvious admiration. The gesture made Jensen want to both cuddle the man and fuck him boneless.

Jared directed him to get comfortable on his stomach with the small towel draped across his ass - he'd actually used the word _buttocks_ , but the glint in his eye let Jensen know he'd wanted to say ass - while Jared washed up. Jensen was relaxing into the table's padded surface when Jensen returned clad only in a pair of perfectly fitted white boxer briefs that left zero to the imagination. Jensen's dick joined the party in a hurry as Jensen took in the sight of miles of olive skin stretched tight over an anatomy textbook's worth of musculature. He found himself hating the minuscule shorts that covered even an inch of that perfection.

"May I remove the towel, Jensen?" Jared asked in a honeyed tone, one large hand coming down to rest lightly on Jensen's lower back. At Jensen's murmured assent, Jared slid the towel away and began to smooth warm oil across Jensen's back. A pleasant, spicy scent filled the room, reminding him of a college trip to Morocco and the exceptional massage he'd had in a hammam there, and Jensen relaxed further into the happy memory.

Jared was excellent at the massage part of his job and Jensen found himself melting under his talented fingers. He couldn't help but moan a little as Jared sought out and conquered the many storehouses of tension in Jensen's back and shoulders. By the time Jared moved down to Jensen's legs, he was putty in the masseur's hands and nearly ready to propose marriage.

Jared didn't let Jensen get too relaxed, though, maintaining the slight tension in Jensen's body required for a sensual massage. Occasionally his fingers would dance ever-so-lightly against Jensen's skin in an almost tickle or slide a little too far between Jensen's bowed legs to brush against his balls.

By the time Jared instructed Jensen to roll over onto his back, there was no hiding the effect Jared was having on him. Jensen knew what they were both here for, but couldn't help a slight pang of embarrassment as his erection bounced against his stomach as he turned. Jared just smiled lasciviously and went on with his massage, so Jensen just closed his eyes and dove back into the delicious sensation that was Jared's hands on his body.

Jensen was loose and pliant by the time Jared's fingers started moving determinedly between his thighs. At the masseur's "lift up for me" request, Jensen raised his hips and felt a pillow slide under his hips. Jensen bent his knees and parted his legs instinctively as he lowered his hips back down, granting Jared better access. He heard the snick of a bottle cap and saw Jared wipe the spicy oil from his hands with a towel before slicking several of his fingers with clear fluid.

Jared traced teasing patterns across Jensen's taut abs, studiously avoiding his hard cock, as his other hand worked its way between his cheeks to the tight bud at their centre. Jensen sighed as questing fingertips brushed against his sensitive hole and he pulled his knee closest to Jared to his chest to allow the man better access. Jared chuckled at Jensen's eagerness and slid one long finger inside. Jensen moaned and immediately wanted more. He clenched and opened around the digit until Jared gave him another. He looked down his body at the large hand on his abdomen and imagined how perfect those elegant fingers must look as they disappeared inside him.

"So ready for this, aren't you?" Jared asked, two fingers thrusting up to brush Jensen's sweet spot as the other hand swirled around Jensen's pebbling left nipple. "You want another?"

"Fuck yes," Jensen breathed, mouth dropping open in a helpless groan as a third digit slipped inside, stretching him so perfectly open. Tiny sparks danced across his vision as the fingers moved together to massage the bundle of nerves inside him. Jensen felt a droplet of pre-come hit his stomach and he looked up to see Jared eyeing the bead of fluid hungrily as his tongue slipped out unconsciously to wet his bottom lip.

Jensen's cock danced at the tiny flash of pink and Jared slid his free hand down to circle the shaft. His two hands worked in tandem, quickly finding a rhythm of thrusts and strokes that was taking Jensen apart piece by piece. Jensen almost felt himself shedding the layers of his hardass persona with each press or twist of Jared's incredible fingers. A long milking stroke to his prostate sent the merger with Tokyo flying. A deep caress to the large vein below the crown of his cock melted the board of directors annual report. 

As Jared worked his magic, Jensen shed pieces of his outer shell until all that was left was Jensen. Not work. Not money. Not his string of doomed relationships. Just him. He felt so open and exposed, impaled on Jared's long thrusting fingers, no swagger or bravado left as protection. He'd been in this situation before many times with many a masseur in hotels across the country, but it had never been like this. Jensen started to tense up a little, wanting to retreat back behind the safety of his walls, but Jared slid his large hand up Jensen's torso to rest on his chest. The pressure and warmth of Jared's hand above his heart and Jared's warm smile calmed him immediately.

"I want you to let go for me. Can you do that? Really let go?"

Jensen took in a shaky breath and nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Jared's. He was rewarded with another blinding smile, and ignoring the part of his brain that informed him that he really needed to learn the contours of those teeth with his tongue, Jensen relaxed into Jared's hands and let the masseur take him over the edge. 

Jared seemed to know Jensen's body better than he knew it himself, was able to play him like a virtuoso. Jensen's back arched off the table as Jared strummed his prostate with expert pressure, and before he even had the chance to form the words to warn Jared, Jensen was coming. Time seemed to stop for a moment as the pleasure swept through his body. He felt as if he were floating above the table and apparently he was hallucinating, because when he looked down his body at Jared, the man seemed to have transformed. His features had changed: his skin seemed to gleam, his teeth sharpened, his ears elongated into points. And he had dragonfly wings. Massive, shimmery, dragonfly wings. And they were perfectly Jared.

When the ecstatic waves deposited him back on reality's shore, Jensen lay gasping on the massage table, splatters of come cooling on his abdomen. Jared - perfectly-normal, gorgeous Jared - smiled down at him as he slid his fingers out of Jensen. Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen lightly on the mouth.

"I'm gonna go have a shower. Join me when you're ready?"

Jensen was a little afraid that his brain was permanently fried and he wasn't sure his muscles were going to work anytime soon, but he murmured agreement, the thought of naked, wet Jared too tempting to miss.

 

Jensen's breath caught when he finally stumbled into the lavish hotel bathroom. The slate shower stall dominated the room, with multiple shower heads directing water over Jared's glorious naked form. Jensen leant against the doorframe, watching the tall man's muscles ripple under his smooth skin as he twisted and turned to wash himself. His cock jutted out proudly from his flat stomach, and Jensen's mouth watered as he admired the impressive specimen.

Jared seemed to feel Jensen's eyes on him and beckoned his client to join him in the spacious shower. The stall was large enough that it didn't need a door so Jensen stepped over the lip and pressed his body against Jared's as he moved under the spray. He tilted his face up and Jared claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. He moaned against Jared's tongue and sucked it into his mouth. When Jensen had sucked the essential Jared flavour off his tongue, he pushed his own into Jared's mouth and started mapping the contours. He teased Jared's sharp canines with the tip of his tongue and pressed even tighter to Jared's broad chest when the masseur growled low in his throat. Jared let Jensen control the kiss but nipped at Jensen's plump lower lip when he pulled away.

Jensen dropped to his knees on the tile floor and ran his hands up and down Jared's muscular thighs while he pressed his face to Jared's abdomen. Jared's cock brushed against his cheek as he nuzzled the silky flesh. He pulled back to admire Jared's impressive length close up. Fuck, Jared had a gorgeous cock. He trailed his lips along the shaft before slipping the tip into his mouth, tasting the faintest hint of precome. Jared's gasp was musical when Jensen twirled his tongue into the slit, chasing the flavour, and it spurred Jensen to plunge deeper on Jared's cock. 

Jensen normally hated giving head in the shower since the water running down his face always made him feel a bit like he was drowning, but even when he looked up into Jared's lust-darkened eyes, he was only lightly misted by water. Jared had wide shoulders for sure, but his body couldn't be blocking all of it. Jensen stared hard at the shower spray and was pretty sure he saw the outline of wings speckled with rainbow water droplets behind Jared. He really needed to get more sleep. And probably take a real vacation.

Focusing on Jared's incredible cock fucking in and out of his mouth was a much safer bet since he still seemed to be having post-orgasm hallucinations, so Jensen returned his gaze to Jared's sculpted abs. He loosened his jaw and pulled Jared's large hands to either side of his face. Jared didn't need any more encouragement and started slow, deep thrusts between Jensen's eager lips. Jensen concentrated on timing his breathing to match Jared's thrusts, inhaling every time Jared's hips retracted so Jared could press deeper into Jensen's throat as he exhaled.

"Jensen," Jared groaned and Jensen looked up, water droplets collecting on his long eyelashes. "So good. So close."

Jared's thrusts became erratic and Jensen opened wider, nodding minutely at Jared and giving permission Jared to face-fuck him without fear of hurting him. The hungry look in Jared's eyes as he neared his climax was so intense it sent licks of fire up Jensen's belly and his own spent cock began to thicken with interest. It took two more deep thrusts that hit the back of Jensen's throat before Jared pulled out and came, painting Jensen's face with thick, hot strands of come.

Jared gazed down at Jensen with no decreased hunger in his expression. Strong arms pulled Jensen back to his feet and then started to devour his thoroughly fucked mouth. Jared's fire was contagious and Jensen returned the kisses with equal fervour. Jared tangled his long fingers in Jensen's short hair and tugged Jensen's head back, exposing his long throat which Jared proceeded to bite and scrape his teeth along until Jensen was sure he was going to wear marks for days. Jared soothed the bites with hot kisses, then pulled Jensen under the shower spray to shampoo and scrub him.

"Stay?" Jensen asked when he and Jared were towelling off with luxe Egyptian cotton. When Jared hesitated, Jensen tilted his head to indicate another envelope resting on the marble countertop.

"I'd love to," Jared replied. "I'll just need to send a couple texts to check in with work and the front desk of the hotel to let them know."

They fell into the king sized bed together, kissing like the few minutes they'd spent apart had been years. When he could bear to pull away Jensen rolled Jared onto his stomach and knelt between his legs. He stroked his hands up and down Jared's spine, teasing the place where the illusory wings would have jutted out. The area seemed to be extremely sensitive and Jensen spent some quality time teasing Jared's vertebrae before he slid his hands down and over Jared's round ass then down his muscular thighs. He parted Jared's cheeks as he worked his hands back up and lay down to work his tongue into the dark bud that lay at Jared's core. Jensen lapped and licked and probed with his tongue, working Jared open and trying to memorize every incredible sound that came from the man's mouth. 

Jensen had never done this, or even wanted to do this to someone he'd hired for sex before but Jared was different. It wasn't just that he'd given Jensen the most earth shattering orgasm of his life, either. There was just something about Jared that had him wanting to know every piece of him. He would most likely laugh at himself tomorrow, but for tonight, he was going to enjoy the ride, and at this moment, the ride involved sticking his tongue as far up this beautiful man's ass as he could get it.

Jared handed Jensen the bottle of lubricant just as he was pulling away to grab it from the bedside table. The guy seemed to be able to read Jensen's every desire. Neither man was complaining as Jensen slid a slick finger into Jared's welcoming hole and started working him open. When Jared was squirming readily on three of Jensen's fingers, he quickly rolled on a condom and sank slowly into Jared's tight heat.

Jared pressed up onto his hands and knees so he could thrust his ass back against Jensen's forward thrusts, and the two men worked in tandem as if they'd been fucking each other forever. It had all the sparks of the first time but none of the awkward missteps that usually went with nervous excitement. Normally, this kind of an immediate connection would send Jensen running for the hills (or escorting his guest to the door due to an 'early meeting') as soon as the buzz of his orgasm wore off. With Jared, he just wanted more.

His mouth found the nubs of Jared's spine as he thrust deeper and deeper. He was lost in the taste and smell of Jared; he found himself wanting to roll around in it to engulf himself in the essence of the gorgeous man bucking and grinding below him. Sweat began to run down Jared's back as they moved together and Jensen lapped at it, pulling another piece of Jared inside him. He heard whimpering and became concerned about his partner until he realized the sound was coming from his own throat in his desperate struggle to know all of Jared at once.

Jared pulled away and turned to maneuver Jensen to sit with his back to the headboard. He stroked Jensen's face gently though he retained a feral hunger in his hazel eyes. He straddled Jensen's lap and guided Jensen's thick cock back into his waiting hole. In this position Jensen felt Jared's hands and mouth calming his wild emotions and he thrust his hips up into Jared's perfect ass.

Jared rode Jensen's lap with his mouth locked on Jensen's. He reached between them to wrap his large hand around his cock and Jensen wrapped his overtop so he could learn what Jared did to get himself over the edge. As Jensen let go into his own orgasm, his brain sent him to that bizarro in between place where Jared's features transformed and he became not quite himself. Or was it more himself? He felt one of Jared's sharp teeth pierce his bottom lip and the shock of pain sent him completely into the rapturous abyss. Jensen felt the slick heat of Jared's climax spilling over his hand while they stroked him in tandem, and his head fell forward into Jared's shoulder as they rode out the aftershocks.

They collapsed back into the tangled sheets, a sweaty, intertwined mess, and Jensen discreetly disposed of the used latex in the wastebin next to the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, limp and exhausted with pleasure until he heard Jared's stomach rumble loudly. Grinning, he turned to look at Jared, who was blushing slightly.

"Sorry. I hadn't really expected to be out this long, so I didn't eat dinner before I came by."

They ordered late night room service and ate heartily before passing out in a sated heap on the soft mattress. When dawn's light poked her head into the room, Jared awoke Jensen with his hot mouth on Jensen's cock and then Jensen's ass. Once Jensen was opened up and ready to take Jared's thick length, Jared fucked Jensen face to face with Jensen's ankles resting on Jared's broad shoulders.

They napped again until Jensen's alarm buzzed; he still had one last breakfast meeting before he caught his flight home. They stumbled to the shower and exchanged quick and dirty handjobs, making out like teenagers while they stroked each other off. Way too soon, it was time for Jensen to leave for his meeting so they stood at the door as he bid Jared goodbye.

"You should call me when you're in town again." Jared's voice was casual but Jensen could see something more intense in his expression.

"Definitely," Jensen replied. "I'm back at the end of the month and you can be sure my name will appear in your appointments." He hesitated for a moment before looking up at Jared through long eyelashes, dark promise flashing in his leaf-green eyes. "You should probably clear your weekend."

Jared grinned and Jensen placed his hand on Jared's pec where the company name was embroidered. He stepped in close and tilted his head up to catch Jared's mouth with his. Jared returned the kiss with gentle passion and placed his hand on Jensen's chest in a similar move. He whispered something against Jensen's mouth and Jensen felt his whole body tingle. Jensen felt a little dazed as Jared pulled back, and he had to lean on the wall for support. Jared looked almost as dazed as Jensen but he shouldered the massage table and walked out the door with a dimpled smile. Jensen pressed his fingers to his full lips and wondered what the hell just happened. He also wondered how he was going to be able to get anything done until he could see Jared again.

***

Jared's phone rang as the door closed behind him. He snapped his fingers and the unwieldy massage table disappeared. He fished his phone out of his pocket and hit the answer button, bracing himself for the berating he was about to receive. He didn't even have time to say anything into the receiver when the angry voice on the other side began its reprimand.

"You Claimed him! Jaerod Moonbranch, you know we Pixies can no longer perform the Claiming on humans. Our kind hasn't done this for more than one hundred years, yet you decide to break the most important Fae rule after one evening with this mortal?"

"I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened. And it was him that initiated the Claiming." There was silence on the other end of the receiver. "You don't understand how special he is," Jared finished lamely.

"Another pretty face, I'm sure. Why couldn't you satisfy yourself with your usual sexual exploits? You've met countless pretty faces over the millennia."

"He was **not** just another pretty face," Jared snarled, his sharp teeth flashing as he strode down the hotel corridor to the stairwell where he could open a portal back to the faerie realm. "He is special. He saw me. He saw _the real_ me. He is mine." His voice took on a possessive growl.

Jared could hear the pain in the other voice as it continued. "A Claiming is irreversible so this human is going to be bound to you for the entirety of his fragile existence. His lifetime is going to go by in a heartbeat and you are going to be devastated when he is gone. How could you be so foolish, my child?"

Jared glanced back at Jensen's door as he slipped into the stairwell. "His existence doesn't have to be fragile. If he consents to a Binding, he can be mine for eternity."

"Oh, Jaerod. Humans are rarely able to come to terms with our existence. What makes you think he won't just laugh or run when you tell him who you really are?"

"He must have some Fae blood if he was able to see me in my true form," Jared asserted. He twitched his fingers and the concrete wall began to swirl and sparkle as it formed a portal. "I'm not giving him up. If it takes his entire lifetime to convince him, I will stay by his side. He is mine."

 

**_One Year Later_ **

Jensen tugged off his baseball cap and wiped his sweaty brow. He sighed audibly then grinned at his hiking partner.

"You weren't kidding. The view is even more astonishing from the shore."

Jared returned the smile and stepped in close to embrace Jensen from behind, resting his chin on Jensen's shoulder to regard Milford Sound and its mountainous backdrop. It had taken them five days to hike to the remote waterway. Jensen had insisted they do it the old fashioned way, but Jared wasn't above performing a few secretive spells to keep the insects away, dry up a few of the particularly muddy stretches of trail, and convince some of their fellow hikers to live out their wildest fantasies and shack up in unexpected couplings so he and Jensen could have a cabin to themselves every night. Near the end of the journey, footsore and sleep deprived, Jensen had been wondering if his efforts were going to be worth it. He'd been wrong. So worth it.

"Let's not go back," he blurted.

Jared snugged his arms tighter around Jensen and nuzzled his beloved's neck. "Tonight? I'm sure we can reschedule our boat pick up and find ourselves a cozy little glade to curl up in." He changed from nuzzling to nibbling promises behind Jensen's ear.

"No. Not tonight. Not at all." Jensen turned to face Jared, who looked so perfect in their natural surroundings. He didn't have to cloak his Pixie features in this remote landscape and Jensen didn't want Jared to have to go back to hiding his true self constantly the way he had to when they were in cities. "Let's stay here in New Zealand. It's beautiful and quiet." He paused. "We could buy a winery. Be that foolish American gay couple up the road with no idea what they're doing. Oooh, we could even name it "A Couple of Fairies" winery."

"You mean it, don't you?" Jared asked, astonished, still grimacing at Jensen's suggested wine label. "We couldn't stay forever. Eventually people - for example the staff we'll have to hire because we are the foolish American gay couple who have no idea what they're doing - would start asking questions about how we never age."

"Then we just move somewhere else and start again. C'mon Jared," Jensen cajoled. "Didn't you promise me a life filled with adventure when I agreed to the Binding and became your consort?"

Jensen looked at him with such eager eyes Jared was helpless to refuse.

"Okay, okay. We'll stay here and buy a winery. The last six months of world travel have been getting tiring anyway. I have been longing to settle down in one place for a while and this is as good a choice as any."

Jensen kissed Jared thoroughly. He hadn't known exactly what he was getting into when he threw off his human life, but he was an orphan and had been married to his job for so long that he wasn't really leaving anyone behind. He'd quit his job, sold everything he owned, and performed a rather disturbing blood sharing ritual to become Fae so he and Jared could be together. And he'd never been happier.

"You are the best, my beloved. I'm glad I didn't just kick you out of my hotel room for being a nut job when you confessed about the claiming." Jensen started undressing quickly, tossing his clothes to the side of the trail as he ran toward the water's edge. "Now, let's see if we can shock some tourists."

Jared laughed and shed his own clothes. And if the scandalized observers aboard the daily tour boat saw water glistening off two sets of giant wings as the gorgeous naked men frolicked in the waves, they assured themselves it was just a trick of the light.

~ The End ~

Comments are pie. Please feed me delicious pie by commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you must go see kjanddean's amazing artwork that goes along with this fic - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1494526


End file.
